Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear ( 12 de maio de 1995) é um personagem fictício, que apareceu pela primeira vez no filme de computação animada Toy Story, no segundo filme Toy Story 2 e no recém lançado Toy Story 3. Ele também apareceu no filme Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar: A Aventura Começa e na série da televisiva Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar. Seu lema, muitas vezes repetido, é "ao infinito... e além". Embora Tim Allen expressa o personagem dos filmes de Toy Story da TV e cinema, Patrick Warburton expressa Buzz Lightyear em jogos de video-games de Toy Story. Nos filmes, Buzz Lightyear é um brinquedo - um boneco de astronauta - que é inspirado em um patrulheiro espacial ficticio, homônimo ao boneco. Seu nome foi inspirado no astronauta da Apollo, chamado Buzz Aldrin. História Toy Story Buzz Lightyear é primeiramente visto como um presente de aniversário de Andy. Neste momento, Buzz Lightyear não percebe que é um brinquedo, acreditando-se ser o verdadeiro Buzz Lightyear. Ele também acha que o seu equipamento é totalmente funcional, não percebendo que o seu comunicador é um autocolante, o laser é um LED, etc. Esta crença provoca atrito entre Buzz Lightyear e Woody, o anterior brinquedo favorito de Andy. Os demais brinquedos no quarto do Andy são atraídos pelos apetrechos de Buzz, que logo se torna o boneco mais popular no quanto de Andy, mas Woody torna-se cada vez mais ciumento, conforme vai perdendo a popularidade e a estima dos demais brinquedos com o passar dos dias. Um dia, Buzz toma conhecimento de Sid Phillips, o vizinho que mora na casa ao lado, um garoto que se diverte torturando e destruindo brinquedos, além de misturar partes de brinquedos diferentes, formando brinquedos mutantes. Buzz e os demais boservam Sid em seu quintal atiçando seu cão de guarda Brutus e acendendo bananas de dinamite amarradas a um boneco de um soldado que logo explode(e tecnicamente morre), enquanto Sid ri cruelmente disso e a boneca Betty exclama: "Quanto mais rápido nos mudarmos, melhor!", já que a família de Andy está se organizando para se mudarem. Numa tentativa de tirar Buzz de seu caminho, Woody tenta fazer com que Buzz caia entre o vão da janela e da mesa. Em vez disso, Buzz Lightyear cai para fora da janela e acha-se que ele está perdido. Os outros brinquedos acreditam que Buzz caiu no quintal do Sid, e o cowboy é acusado pelos mesmos. Durante este período, Buzz consegue sobreviver e decide se vingar de Woody, mas em meio á brigas e desentendimentos, os dois acabam se perdendo de Andy e descobrem que tem de se virar sozinhos, então eles se unem e Buzz salva Woody numerosas vezes, devido ao fato dele ainda acreditar ser um patrulheiro espacial. Utilizando ambas as furtiva e agilidade, ele consegue passar por todos os desafios com Woody até que ele aprende a verdade. Eventualmente Buzz Lightyear e Woody reunem-se e, através de uma série de incidentes, Buzz primeiro percebe que é, na verdade, um brinquedo e depois aceita a situação (ele aprende isso quando tenta voar para fora da janela da casa de Sid, mas cai e quebra o seu braço esquerdo no processo). Ele equipa com Woody para escapar das mãos de Sid, e juntos eles são capazes de reunir-se com o Andy e os outros brinquedos, mesmo durante o processo de mudança. Poucos meses depois, na nova casa de Andy. Woody e Buzz se mostram melhores amigos e celebram juntamente com os outros brinquedos, a festa de natal e a recepção de novos brinquedos. Os outros brinquedos entenderam que Woody se arrependeu e novamente há um clima amistoso entre todos eles. Toy Story 2 Em Toy Story 2, já sabendo que é um brinquedo(já que percebe isso durante o primeiro filme), Buzz ajuda Woody a conduzir os brinquedos e organizá-los em setores onde eles devem ser guardados. O patrulheiro tenta consolar o cowboy, já que este será levado por Andy a um acampamento de férias, mas não consegue achar seu chapéu perdido pela casa. Slinky finalmente encontra o chapéu perdido de Woody, mas perto da hora de ir ao acampamento, Andy acidentalmente rasga um dos braços costurados de Woody, deixando-o sem condições de ser levado e partindo sem ele para o acampamento. Um Woody frustrado é deixado na prateleira e não quer papo com ninguém. Após a saída de Andy, sua mãe monta uma venda de usados na qual Wheezy, um boneco pinguim amigo de Woody é levado. Na tentativa de salvá-lo, Wheezy é deixado á salvo na casa, mas Woody se perde na venda, sendo encontrado por Al, um colecionador de brinquedos que insiste em comprar Woody, mas após a mãe de Andy negar vendê-lo, Al aproveita uma distração para roubar Woody sem que ela perceba. Nisso, Buzz escorrega pelo tonel até o piso térreo na entrada da casa e persegue o carro na tentativa desalvar Woody, mas Buzz perde o equilíbrio e cai, sendo deixado para trás conforme vê o carro partindo. Convencido a resgatar Woody(como pagamento ao mesmo por tê-lo salvado de ser a vítima de uma explosão na casa de Sid no primeiro filme), Buzz conduz Slinky, Sr. Cabeça de Batata, o tiranossauro Rex e Porquinho a uma missão para resgatar Woody das garras de Al, que não quer guardar Woody para si, mas quer levar o cowboy a um museu no Japão. Durante sua trajetória, já no mercado de brinquedos de Al(onde Buzz acredita que Woody está, apesar de na verdade ele estar no apartamento de Al), Buzz acidentalmente desperta outro boneco de Buzz Lightyear que usa um novo cinto de utilidades que Buzz 1(o Buzz de Andy) não tem. Assim como Buzz 1 no primeiro Toy Story, Buzz 2(o "outro" Buzz) não percebe que é um brinquedo e acredita ser o verdadeiro Buzz Lightyear. Buzz 2 ataca Buzz 1 e o prende em uma embalagem em forma de nave, tomando seu lugar e acompanhando os outros brinquedos de Andy, os quais estranham as atitudes de Buzz 2, mas seguem com ele, até que Buzz 1 se liberta e segue os demais, o que Buzz 1 não percebe é que havia despertado um boneco do imperador Zurg, que semelhante a Buzz 2, acredita ser o Zurg de verdade, este persegue Buzz 1 até o prédio onde Al mora(do outro lado da rua). Enquanto isso, Woody se afeiçoou aos demais brinquedos de Al que também serão levados ao museu, estes acabam convencendo Woody a ir com eles, até que o apartamento é invadido por Buzz 2 liderando os brinquedos de Andy. Quando Buzz 2 finalmente captura Woody, Buzz 1 aparece declarando ser o Buzz que conheciam. Mesmo depois que Buzz 1 prova que é o Buzz de Andy, Buzz 2 decide ajudar seus novos amigos, já que acredita que eles o levarão a Zurg. Quando se aproximam do topo do elevador, os brinquedos dão de cara com Zurg, a quem Buzz 2 enfrenta enquanto Buzz 1 não dá a mínima, apenas aproveita a distação dos dois para chegar até Woody(que a essa altura se convenceu a voltar com eles para a casa de Andy, além de ter convencido a cowgirl Jessie e o cavalo Bala no Alvo de irem junto; Infelizmente, o Mineiro Pete Fedido mantém sua posição e se recusa a ir junto, agora forçando os demais a irem para o Japão). Como não conseguem entrar no carro de Al, Buzz 1 e os liderados por ele decidem seguí-los, roubando um carro do Pizza Planet que está lá estacionado, mas Buzz 2 reencontrou Zurg lá em baixo, e os dois formaram um elo de pai e filho(no caso, Zurg, o pai e Buzz, o filho), então Buzz 1 segue com os demais, deixando os dois para trás. No aeroporto, Buzz e os demais procuram Woody e seus amigos entre as esteiras internas das malas. Enquanto os outros encontram em uma das malas de Al, equipamentos fotográficos, Buzz abre a outra mala somente para levar um soco de Mineiro e sair voando para longe, mas com isso, Woody pula da mala e começa a atacar mineiro para defender Buzz. Quando Mineiro tenta rasgar Woody novamente, os demais desfocam sua visão com os flashes dos equipamentos de fotos enquanto Buzz o agarra por trás, e ele e Woody colocam Mineiro anexo a uma mochila de menina juntamente á Barbie que ela já continha. Mas Jessie fica presa na mesma mala quando esta escorrega para entrar no avião. Felizmente Bala no Alvo consegue escapar, e montado a este, Woody e Buzz saem ao resgate de Jessie. Woody adentra o avião onde finalmente encontra a vaqueira e os dois tentam sair do avião quando este é fechado e já começa o processo de decolagem. No momento em que saem por uma das rodas inferiores, Buzz, montado ao Bala no Alvo, consegue pegar o chapéu que escapa da cabeça do cowboy, e ele utiliza sua cordinha para se transportar juntamente com Jessie e pousar á salvo no chão. Depois de tudo, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bala no Alvo e os demais brinquedos dão um jeito de que os carrinhos do aeroporto os levem de volta á casa de Andy antes que este volte. No final do filme, Buzz e Jessie possuem um relacionamento juntos (da mesma forma que Woody e Betty). A última cena mostra Woody, Buzz, e suas respectivas namoradas(além dos demais brinquedos do Andy) assistindo Wheezy cantar "Amigo, Estou Aqui!". Toy Story 3 Os anos se passam desde o fim do Toy Story anterior, e á medida que o tempo passa, Andy também cresce e logo se torna um jovem rapaz, agora rumo á faculdade. Com o passar dos anos, alguns brinquedos foram sendo doados, Buzz porém, permaneceu entre os poucos "sobreviventes" juntamente a Woody, Jessie, Bala no Alvo, o casal Batata, seus filhos aliens(três bonecos aliens do Pizza Planet encontrados pelo Sr. Batata em Toy Story 2) Porquinho, Slinky e Rex. Andy está fazendo as malas para a faculdade e ainda não sabe o que vai fazer com os brinquedos que restaram, até que decide levar Woody consigo e deixar os demais brinquedos guardados no sótão de sua casa, mas acaba colocando os mesmos num saco de lixo na escada para o sótão, fazendo a mãe de Andy acreditar que aquilo era lixo(já que o saco estava fechado, impossibilitando-a de saber o que está lá dentro, sendo assim eles vão parar na sacada, sobrando a Woody salvá-los antes que a coleta de lixo chegue para levá-los, mas eles conseguem escapar sozinhos e chegam ao porta-malas do carro, para onde Woody os segue até que todos se encontram e Woody tenta convencê-los a voltar para dentro da casa, mas Buzz e os outros afirmam que Andy cresceu e agora queria jogar todos no lixo, e quando Woody tenta provar o contrário, ele é mal interpretado pelos demais, e antes que consiga voltar, o porta-malas é fechado e os brinquedos de Andy, juntamente á ex-barbie de Molly, são levados á creche Sunnyside. Em Sunnyside, os ex-brinquedos de Andy são muito bem recebidos pelos brinquedos veteranos, inclusive pela elite liderada pelo chefe Lotso, o líder ancião dos brinquedos. Tal elite é composta por Ken Carson, o boneco par romântico de Barbie que logo se apaixona pela Barbie que era de Molly(sendo correspondido por esta); Cacoete, um boneco-formiga mutante musculoso que é admirado pela Sra. Cabeça de Batata, dentre outros mais chegados a Lotso que parecem bem receptivos. Mesmo assim, Woody ainda se recusa a permanecer lá e tenta voltar para a casa de Andy sozinho. Nisso, Buzz assume a liderança total dos demais brinquedos, que são hospedados na sala lagarta, mas ao receber as crianças, percebem que aquela sala se trata de brinquedos para crianças menores que não sabem brincar sem que tenham que danificar os brinquedos e causar a maior bagunça. Buzz e os demais são certamente danificados pelas crianças e logo observam que na sala ao lado(sala borboleta), as crianças sabem tratar bem os brinquedos e brincar decentemente, pois são crianças mais velhas. Se sentindo bastante injustiçado e querendo livrar também seus amigos, Buzz se encarrega de pedir a Lotso pela transferência de sala, se infiltrando no cassino da Elite, localizado dentro de uma máquina de refrigerantes no corredor, mais precisamente no "último andar" desta. Buzz está espionando quando recua e dá de cara com o bebezão, o guarda-costas de Lotso. Este lança o astronauta dentro do cassino intrigando a todos por lá e fazendo Ken amarrar o invasor numa cadeira de lego dentro de uma das salas(provavelmente uma sala de achados e perdidos). O patrulheiro exige ver Lotso, quando o urso ancião aparece na sala pedindo para que Buzz seja solto, ao que os demais obedecem. Buzz então tenta negociar com Lotso, que não demora muito para aceitar a transferência de Buzz para a sala borboleta, mas quando este sai para avisar os amigos do mesmo, Lotso avisa que somente Buzz fora transferido e os demais terão de continuar na sala lagarta(sofrendo as torturas pelas brincadeiras das crianças pequenas). O patrulheiro se recusa a se mudar sozinho sem seus amigos, obrigando Lotso a tomar medidas extremas. Os demais amarram Buzz á cadeira novamente e procuram pelo manual de instruções do mesmo afim de restaurar seu refém ás configurações originais, e eles o fazem, colocando o astronauta no modo demo. Ao despertar, Buzz acredita que é um patrulheiro espacial novamente e é passado para o lado dos vilões, servindo a Lotso como segurança e carcereiro, sendo que passa a prender cada ex-brinquedo do Andy numa cesta de ferro, e todas abaixo de prateleiras, como se fossem celas de prisões, uma vez que Buzz esqueceu que conhece seus amigos e se refere a eles como "lacaios de Zurg". Sendo assim, o patrulheiro é o único ex-boneco do Andy que usufrui dos privilégios que Lotso e seus amigos tem. Os demais brinquedos continuam na sala lagarta(onde estão presos) e só são soltos durante o dia para serem vítimas das atrocidades das crianças novamente, para ficarem sempre presos e vítimas do sistema maligno de Lotso, até que Woody aparece em Sunny side sem que outros brinquedos percebam, e reúne seus velhos amigos afim de capturar Buzz e fazê-lo voltar ao normal para que todos escapem da creche. Nisso, Porquinho e Rex fingem que estão brigando, e quando isso chama a atenção de Buzz, os dois conseguem prendê-lo numa vasilha transparente de plástico. Logo, os demais conseguem deixar Buzz indefeso e reconfiguram o mesmo, acontece que eles apertam um botão indevido e Buzz desperta assumindo a personalidade de um amante hispânico, inclusive falando seus famosos bordões em espanhol. Mas Woody e os demais passam Buzz de volta para seu lado contra as forças de Lotso, e fogem dali, acontece que, durante seu trajeto, Buzz se distrai constantemente fazendo ações como dançar tango e caminhar como um toureador, além de se encantar com a beleza de Jessie(já que de acordo com sua convicção, não a conhece) e tentar impressioná-la com galanteios e suas famosas habilidades de sempre. El Buzo(como é chamado por Woody em sua versão hispana) vê em Woody uma espécie de rival quando se trata de Jessie(apesar de Woody e Jessie serem declaradamente só amigos um do outro), e tenta desviar o olhar da mesma constantemente. Tudo corre bem até os brinquedos chegarem á lixeira, onde são interceptados por Lotso e seus capangas, exceto Ken, que fora forçado por Barbie a passar para o lado do bem(além do amor que sente por esta). Lotso tenta convencê-los a voltar para Sunnyside, até que Woody apela para a antiga dona do urso(que Woody chegou a ouvir falar após deixar Sunnyside). Orgulhoso, Lotso afirma que sua ex-dona nunca o amou e que nenhuma criança ama um brinquedo de verdade, mas isso atiça a raiva de Bebezão(que fora dispensado pela mesma dona de Lotso na mesma época que ele), que se rebela contra o urso e o atira para dentro da lixeira, fechando a mesma logo em seguida. Mas o urso ainda consegue capturar um dos aliens, obrigando Woody a resgatá-lo, ao que Lotso leva Woody consigo e obriga os demais a resgatarem o Cowboy. No lixão, os brinquedos tentam encontrar juntos a saída, quando uma televisão velha cai em cima de Buzz. Jessie lamenta sua "morte", até que ele desperta como o velho Buzz de Andy(que conhece seus amigos e reconhece que é um brinquedo), inclusive não mais falando em espanhol e com sua antiga personalidade restaurada. No meio do lixo, Lotso clama por socorro, e mesmo relutantes, Buzz e Woody salvam o velho urso, que agora parece ajudá-los, mas na hora de parar a esteira que manda o lixo para a destruição, Lotso consegue se safar e deixa os demais para serem levados ao fogo consumidor. Quando os brinquedos acreditam que vão morrer queimados, os aliens, outrora desaparecidos, conduzem uma garra de guindaste que pega o lixo onde estão todos os brinquedos e os leva para um lugar seguro, sãos e salvos. Lá fora, quando já amanheceu, Porquinho e Slinky querem se vingar de Lotso, mas Woody e Buzz os motivam a esquecê-lo. Enquanto isso o urso se perde e é encontrado por um operário que o coloca á frente de seu carro. Com a carona do caminhão de lixo, Buzz e os demais conseguem voltar á casa de Andy enquanto este está finalizando a arrumação de suas malas. Logo este muda de idéia quanto á seus brinquedos e decide doá-los para Bonnie, a filha da dona de Sunnyside(que já havia encontrado Woody e levado o cowboy para sua casa quando este tentou, sem sucesso, fugir para a casa de Andy sozinho). Os brinquedos encontram seu novo lar e têm uma bela despedida de Andy, apenas celebrando os bons momentos que passaram juntos. Na casa de Bonnie, os brinquedos fazem novos amigos e Jessie ainda consegue fazer Buzz voltar ao modo espanhol para dançar tango com esta e ser assistido por todos. Características Descrição Buzz é um patrulheiro do espaço da Aliança intergaláctica e está estacionado no Quadrante Gama, Setor 4. Ele é o capitão da equipe da Aliança Lightyear. Buzz é o filho do Imperador Zurg, mencionado em Toy Story 2 e em Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar. De qualquer forma, Buzz não conhece seu pai. Buzz é treinado em várias formas de artes marciais e é um guerreiro altamente qualificados em combates. Personalidade Buzz é conhecido por sua bravura e coragem. Buzz acredita que, seguir as regras é a melhor forma das pessoas viverem a vida. Embora um grande líder, às vezes ele pode ser muito emocional, uma das suas maiores falhas do personagem. Tecnologia de Buzz Buzz usa um pouco de sua alta tecnologia em seu traje espacial, semelhante ao dos astronautas, embora mais simplificado. Seu tórax apresenta um painel de controle. No lado esquerdo, há um grande botão vermelho com uma etiqueta dizendo "Lightyear"; esse botão ativa o sistema de vôo. Quando ativada, as asas escondidas na mochila, irão desdobrar, e os amplificadores, na parte inferior da embalagem vai pegar fogo, permitindo que o brinquedo possa voar. Os lados das asas levam luzes que cintilam, a fim de evitar qualquer colisão no ar. Os botões do lado direito tem inúmeras funções.Para cada botão,o brinquedo fala frases diversas,mas o verdadeiro patrulheiro espacial Buzz Lightyear possui várias utilidades para cada um dos botões,como mostrado em seu filme ele aperta um desses botões para acionar o turbo de suas asas. Em seu braço esquerdo, possui botões quando pressionados, o utente poderá entrar em contato com o Comando Estelar, a sede de Buzz Lightyear e seus aliados. Um capacete retrátil, quando ativado, cobre a cabeça de Buzz e lhe permite respirar no espaço ou em planetas sem oxigênio. O capacete é ativado pressionando o botão roxo ao lado de sua armadura no peito. Quando pressionado uma vez, o capacete automaticamente oscila para cima; quando pressionado novamente o capacete vira para trás. O braço esquerdo de Buzz possui um painel que, quando aberto, é revelado um display que contém um login da missão na área do punho para gravar histórias e fornecer registros. É também onde está escrito "Made in Taiwan", um dos fatos que prova que ele é realmente um brinquedo. Também nesta área estão localizados calibres de oxigênio, um medidor de combustível para o jet pack, e um alto-falante. O braço direito contém o sistema que prevê uma arma laser poderosa, fora do pequeno canhão na parte de trás do punho. Não se sabe quanto tempo a bateria do laser dura. O fato da mochila, contendo asas dobradas e reforçadas, permite Buzz voar pelo espaço. Funciona sobre pilhas de combustíveis recarregáveis. Dependendo da situação, uma mochila diferente pode ser associada ao fato. As asas, quando ativadas, são revestidas com luzes. O traje espacial de Buzz feito, predominantemente, nas cores: roxa, verde e branca, ascende no escuro (lembrando os brinquedos que brilham) em suas partes verdes. Cinto de utilidades Como se viu em Toy Story 2 , Buzz tem um cinto de utilidades. A fivela do cinto ativa a anti-gravidade, armazenado em torno da cintura. Quando pressionada, uma bolha azul cobre completamente Buzz, que lhe permite, como o nome sugere, desfazer-se da gravidade e voar sem o auxílio do jetpack. Nas laterais da cintura, dois ímãs são armazenados para poder fazer escaladas. Os ímãs são mostrados capazes de suportarem até três libras, antes de escorregar, o que os torna bastante forte para brinquedos magnéticos. Na parte de trás do cinto há um compartimento com um gancho, que pode facilmente dobrar para cima.Sendo capaz de segurar quatro brinquedos sem desgaste. No filme Toy Story 2, quem possui esse cinto é um outro boneco de Buzz Lightyear que rivaliza com o Buzz de Andy. Este Buzz, assim como o de Andy no primeiro Toy Story, acredita ser o verdadeiro Buzz Lightyear e não percebe ser na verdade um brinquedo. Curiosidade O mecânico Steve Bolton, de 26 anos e de West Bromwich, na Inglaterra, mudou o seu nome para... Buzz Lightyear! A sua namorada disse que o sorriso e o queixo dele são iguais ao do personagem, por isso que ele mudou. Um porta-voz da Deed Poll Service, que faz a alteração de nomes, disse que teve prazer em ajudá-lo e que estam felizes por parte do processo Ver também * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Lista de personagens de Toy Story * Toy Story Racer * Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue * Zurg Categoria:Personagens de Toy Story Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Heróis espaciais Categoria:Astronautas fictícios